The game of life
by hummel4ever
Summary: Kurt doesn't know what it is, but there seems to be something about him that makes others trust him,want to spill their deepest secrets to him.


Kurt Hummel wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about him that made others trust him, want to spill all their secrets to him. Not that he minded, but for a boy who already carried around his own fair share of angst, bearing the troubles of half the school population was a bit much. He especially hated it when jocks or cheerleaders who slushied him or tossed him in dumpsters daily came to him in private whining about there own miserable lives. Kurt bore with it though, knowing that if any of them did anything really bad, he always had his mental list of exactly which ones were closet cases to hold over their heads.

Of course, Kurt never hesitated to help out a real friend in need. And this is why he wasn't too shocked to be lounging home alone one rainy day and open the door to one blond, dripping wet cheerleader. Brittany and Kurt weren't exactly friends. Sure she was admittedly sweet and kurt was rather fond of her, but their wildly separated social statuses sort of kept them apart. Not to mention how awkward Kurt had began to feel around her after the whole "dating and making out " incident.

But Kurt thought of none of that at the moment. He simply pulled her indoors out of the rain, dried her off and lent her some dry clothes. It wasn't until they were both bundled into a sort of fort of blankets and pillows on the couch, sipping from mugs of hot chocolate, that Kurt ventured to ask what was wrong. Brittany immediately burst into tears. Unphased, Kurt reached for her hand and held it until her loud sobs turned to little hiccups. "Relationship problems?", he guessed. Brittany nodded.

"I love her so much, but she's just so confusing! I mean, one day she's singing to me and saying she wants to be with me, the next she won't even look at me!" Her? She? Ok, so now Kurt was a little phased. "Her? As in, not Artie?" Britt shook her head. "Santana?" it was common knowledge that those two were " friends with benefits", but it had never occurred to Kurt that it might be something more. Did she know?, he wondered. Did Santana know that Brittany cried over her?

Kurt could see that Brittany was waiting for him to say something, so he spoke. "Look Britt, I'm not sure what to tell you, except that you need to follow your heart. You're the experienced one here, you've had a lot more relationships than I have. But you should be careful. Santana can be a bit-"

"Shut up!" Kurt recoiled a bit at Brittany's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry Kurtie", she quickly apologized. I didn't mean to use the s-word." Kurt had to smile at her innocence. " I'm just really sick of people thinking she's such a terrible person. She's really not! She's sweet, and sexy, and an awesome kisser, and-"

"Ok ok, I think I get the point!", Kurt interrupted, afraid of what she'd say next. "look Britt, I know this is hard to hear, but even though your relationships seem like the most important thing in the world right now, but they're really not. You're probably not going to spend your life with Santana, or Artie, or any of them. You're only 16 after all. You might meet someone else."

"But Kurt, what if no one likes me?" The genuine worry in her voice surprised Kurt. If girls like Brittany were insecure, were did that leave the rest of them? "What makes you think no one will like you Britt?" He really did want to know her reasoning. Everybody loved Britt, and he was pretty sure she knew that too. Brittany looked down, blushing. She murmured something that Kurt didn't understand at first, but then realized was "I'm stupid". Oh.

He looked her dead in the eye. "Listen to me Boo", he said, using the old pet name he hadn't called her in ages. "You're not stupid. Really, you're not. And you're not going to have any trouble finding anybody, cause everybody loves you. Do you know why that is?" Brittany shrugged. "because I'm hot?"

"well umm...no. No, that's not really what I was thinking." Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure some people like me cause I'm hot".

"Ok, but that's like. I said love. I love you Brittany, and it's not because of your admitted...physical attraction." And as he spoke, Kurt realized how true it was. He really did love. Brittany, and had been missing her mindless chatter and hugs quite a lot lately. "You make people happy Britt. You're so sweet, and you just have this totally different way of viewing the world. Some might say you're stupid, but I think it's quite the opposite. You see things like they really are, and you always see the best in people. And as far as I'm concerned, that makes you a whole lot smarter than whoever's calling you stupid. In fact, I'm sometimes jealous of you." Brittany blinked. Kurt was jealous of HER? He didn't know it, but Brittany had always been in awe of Kurt, and the idea that he was jealous of her was simply mind blowing.

Kurt saw the blank look on her face doubtfully, and wondered how much of his little speech she had actually taken in. Which was disappointing really. He was rather proud of that speech.

"Ok...but Kurt?"

" Yes?"

"Are you sure you didn't just use a whole lot of words to call me dumb?"

"I'm sure Britt".

"promise?"

"promise."

"Ok!", said Brittany cheerfully, suddenly all smiles. All of a sudden her eyes went wide, and she grabbed Kurt's wrist in excitement. "Is that...life?" Kurt look incredulously as Britt, sure she'd finally lost her marbles. But then he followed her gaze and realized that there on the shelf was indeed, the game of life. He made a face. "Seriously Britt? Life?" Kurt wasn't too fond of the game of life. He thought it had a bad message, that life was all about having kids and making money. Not to mention any game that encouraged being an athlete over a performer or an artist just because it paid better was sure to tick him off. But Brittany seemed convinced it was the best game in the world. After a bit of pleading ("c'mon Kurt, you must not have been paying it right before, life's awesome) and puppy dog eyeing (which damn it that girl was the master of) he finally agreed to play. After a brief squabble about who was taller and should therefore be the one to get the game down (it was decided that Kurt was just a tad Taller and so he was sent) and some setting up confusion with finding different pieces, they started playing, and Kurt discovered just what Brittany's version of the game was like.

He reached the "get married" spot, and without hesitation, picked out another blue piece to put next to his, smiling to think how much trouble that part of the game had caused him when he was younger. He had never felt quite right picking the pink piece like all the other boys. He was about to jus grab a life tile and go on with the game when Brittany stopped him. "Kurt, what are you doing, if you're gonna marry Blaine you can't just throw him in the car and drive away with him!" Kurt blushed deeply, as he had indeed been calling the other figure "Blaine" in his head. "How um-how did you know it was him Britt-britt?

"Because you love him. Duh.

"see Britt, this is why I love you."

"why?"

"Never mind. Come on, let's have that wedding. You can join Tina and Mercedes as bridesmaids". And so they proceeded to act out the whole wedding, using game pieces. Kurt smiled. He had to admit, this was kinda fun.

After loving with Kurt for a few months, Finn Hudson was beginning to get used to having girls that were not his girlfriend in his house. At first it was kinda weird (try finding your ex-girlfriend on your couch cuddling with your step-brother), but by this point he was more or less used to it. Which is why he wasn't to shocked to come home from Quinn's and find one wide eyed cheerleader playing a board game with his brother. Or at least, sorta playing. There didn't actually seem to be much spinning or piece moving. Instead, there was Brittany yelling something In mock horror, and Kurt giggling madly. He moved a bit closer to hear what they were saying.

"Kurt you're a terrible parent! First you were speeding, and you let Stella fall out of your car. And then you called her Hannah, even though Hannah's two years older and a redhead!". "I'm sorry ok? Would it help if I said I was drunk?" Brittany gasped. "Kurt Hummel that's terrible! Do I have to call social services on you?"

"No, please don't! I'll be a responsible parent, I swear! Just don't take away little Hannah, or Stella, or whatever!

"Pinky promise?" Brittany offered a pinky. "Pinky promise", said Kurt, linking his finger with hers. Finn cleared his throat. "Umm, do I even want to know?" they both jumped at Finn's voice, having been to involved in the game to notice him standing over them. "Oh, hi Finn!", said Kurt, not looking up from the game. Brittany waved. "Hi guys. Well don't mind me, I'll just be playing video games.

Finn tried to focus on his game, he really did. But he kept being distracted by peals of laughter coming from the living room. Suddenly, blowing up zombies didn't seem so appealing anymore. Dropping his controller, he went back into the living room. "You guys sound like you're having way to much fun, and I'm really bored."

"Well what are you waiting for Frankenteen, grab a car! You can start off with some extra money."

"Awesome!", said Finn, grabbing the green car and a blur player. They resumed playing. When Finn got married, they gave him the whole deal as well. "And do you Finn, take this women-", Brittany paused, letting Finn supply the name. "What? Oh um, Quinn I guess. Yeah, Quinn, of course." Kurt raised his eyebrows at the hesitation, and he blushed. Of course he said Quinn's name, she was his girlfriend. Still, he couldn't help it if his subconscious had been thinking Rachel, could he? Brittany had an objection. She let this be know when Kurt warned to "speak now or forever hold your piece". "I object!", she cried. "W-what? Why?"

"Oh don't take it personally" said Kurt. "She always objects. She objected to me and...Blaine too." For the first time, Finn noticed the two blue people in Kurt's car. He grinned. But then he noticed the two pink people in Brittany's, and he was a bit confused. Was she-nah. This was Brittany they were talking about. She probably just likes the color pink or something like that, thought Finn, dismissing the whole thing altogether. "It's true", brittany confirmed. "I always object. Kurt didn't object to mine and Santana's wedding though, probably cause he knew she'd kick his ass if he did."

Santana? Well that explained things. Kurt shot him an "I'll explain later" look and Finn nodded, although there really wasn't much to explain. Awhile ago, finding out one of the "popular girls" was gay or bi or whatever would've been a big deal, but not anymore. Finn was kinda getting used to it.

They went on playing until the sun came up, when Brittany suddenly jumped up and announced she had to go. "ok Britt, you sure you know the way back?", asked Kurt.

" I think so!"

"Ok, just call if you get lost."

"Ok. bye Kurt, bye Finn!

"Bye Brittany"

Finn and Kurt watched her go. Kurt sighed. You know I have to admit, I always thought she was pretty clueless, but now I'm not so sure. Sure you can never quite be sure what's going on in her head, but I think she's smarter than she gets credit for."

"whatever you say dude", said Finn, who was pretty sure she was just stupid. Together they picked up the game, which was currently strewn across half the living room floor. It was funny, thought Kurt. They had been playing for almost two hours, and not one of them had gotten anywhere near retirement.


End file.
